


Westerhood

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Euron is an ass, Eventual Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jon and Sansa are distant cousins, Margaery is a lot like Taylor Swift, Modern Westeros, Oral Sex, Past Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Ramsay is his own warning, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, mint is recurring theme on Sansa's lips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Newcomer Jon Snow has no idea what to imagine when it comes to fame. But his co-star Sansa Stark does. What happens when they fall in love?





	1. Welcome To Westerhood

Euron Greyjoy’s late night show.

That’s what he’d appear on tonight.

Jon would pretend to laugh at Euron’s jokes and jabs and would be forced to answer questions about his new movie, where he played Paul Hunter.

A ruthless killer, who falls in love with Sansa Stark’s character Santana Henry.

‘You’re on,’ Said a stage manager.

Shit. He thought. He was not ready.

He walked on stage. ‘Hey, Jon,’ Euron said his name in a way that they were friends.

Which they weren’t.

‘So, Jon, what’s it like to work with Sansa Stark?’

Sansa Stark had been an actress for years.

Since she was like 11.

And now she was 19.

He remembered watching her on some sitcom about talking turtles.

‘It was fun,’ This was his first interview.

Ever. He always asked her for advice.

He remembered the kissing scene.

Her smooth lips covered in gloss, that tasted like mint.

So did her lips.

‘Really?’ He hated this man.

If he could he’d shoot him.

‘So what was like in all that armor?’

He remembers the chain mail that gave him a bruise on his shoulder for so tight.

‘It was tight. I have a bruise on my shoulder,’

‘Show us,’ He took off his jacket and shirt and pointed to his bruise. ‘See,’

‘Ah,’ he hated this man. She called him afterward. ‘Hey,’ He answered. ‘Hi, Jon. So how’d it go?’ She asks. ‘Good, very good, Euron is-,’

‘Annoying,’ she added, ‘I know, I’ve been on his show, I remember when he was on good mourning Pyke,’

‘You watched that?’

He asks.

‘It was a part of my childhood,’ She said.

‘Oh, what show did you watch?’

‘Cartoons,’

‘Which ones?’ She asks.

‘Spongebob, TMNT, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon and Digimon,’

‘I watched Spongebob with my brother Robb a lot. Now my brother Rickon watches it,’

‘Well, I’m off to bed, call me tomorrow?’ She asks. ‘Sure, I’ll call you tomorrow. Good night Sansa,’

‘Good night Jon,’


	2. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's panties become wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning  
> SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wjFahULCK8 Metro Station - Shake it

It was awkward.

Them talking without scripts or people telling them to say things from the editors. ‘Hey,’ She said, waving her hand. She ran her sweaty hand down the side of short pink dress. She looked good according to him. Her red hair looked beautiful in soft braids.

‘Hi,’ Said Jon. He looked at her lips for a while. She looked at his. ‘Alright, time,’ Said a reporter. It was Roose Bolton. A reporter for his website inside the woods. His son helped him run it. She saw him too.

‘Hi, I’m Ramsay,’ She noticed that his eyes were hallow and glossed over. ‘I’m Sansa,’

‘So, what was your favourite scene to film?’ Asked Roose. ‘My death scene,’ said Sansa. ‘Yours Jon?’

‘Um…,’ He couldn’t think of one. ‘I liked the sex scene,’

He remembered that.

He remembered giving her oral. Calling it “The Lord’s Kiss”. ‘What was that like?’ Said a young man with long black hair and he was big boned with slope shouldered and small dirty ice coloured eyes.

‘Nice,’ Said Sansa. Feeling her panties go wet from the memory. ‘I’ll be back,’ she told Roose.

She walked to the bathroom. Thank the gods, the interview was over. He walked to the bathroom, where she was. Sansa was naked. ‘Hey,’ She said walking toward him. ‘Hi,’ he said. ‘Kiss me?’ She asks. ‘Where?’ He asks. ‘Down here,’ she pointed to her bottom parts. She wanted his “The Lord’s Kiss” again.

When he began. She began to moan.

When he was done. They began to kiss. He let it slip. ‘I love you,’

 

‘I love you, too,’ she told him.


End file.
